DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE
DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE is a skit made by McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on August 5, 2014. Plot (Note: Songs play briefly every few seconds) Two friends Jesse & Paul watch television and that they are stuck watching the Disney Junior channel. Paul attempts to grab the remote control for the television, only to find out that it is out of batteries. 30 Minutes later, Jesse gets the batteries, also getting a "Trojan Pleasure Pack" with it somehow. The two do a series of songs in their bedroom, while Paul does inapposite acts. Jesses brother, Jeffrey makes a brief cameo appearance during this. Paul then sings in the mirror and the two go outside shortly after and Jesse undresses himself in the woods. The two come back in the house, where they meet Jesse's parents, who accuse them both. The next morning, Jesse decides, motivated by Paul, to murder his parents. At a time, when they are both in the washroom, Jesse shoots them both. Jesse's father confirms he is gay, while his mother orders Jesse to finish her off. Jesse's parents then die of their wounds and Jesse leaves. In an after-credits scene, Jesse is seen putting his parent's blood on Paul's cheek. Songs *I'll Make A Man Out Of You - *Let it Go - *Friend Like Me - *Circle of Life - *Bare Necessities - *Bibbibi-Boppidi-Boo - *Part of Your World - *Can You Feel The Love Tonight - The Lion King/ *I Won't Say I'm In Love - *Show You The World - Aladdin *Do You Want To Build A Snowman - Frozen *Prince Ali - Aladdin *A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan *Reflection - Mulan/ *Hakuna Matata - The Lion King *Why Should I Worry - Oliver & Company *Kiss De Girl - The Little Mermaid *Go The Distance - Hercules *Colors Of The Wind - Pocahontas *The Lion Sleeps Tonight - The Lion King/The Tokens *You Got A Friend In Me - Toy Story *Be Prepared - The Lion King *Savages - Pocahontas *Be Our Guest - Beauty and the Beast *Under The Sea - The Little Mermaid *Mother Knows Best - Tangled *I Just Can't Wait To Be King - The Lion King *On My Way - Brother Bear/Phil Collins *I Want To Be Like You - The Jungle Book *I See The Light - Tangled *When You Wish Upon A Star - Pinnochio *You & Me - Oliver & Company Trivia *One of the songs, Reflection, seen in Mulan sung by Christina Aguilera was unheard of due to copyright issues. The song is sung when Paul is singing in the mirror. *It was uploaded before it's next video Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games was uploaded which became successful on McJuggerNuggets channel. *Ironically, in June 2016, Jesse would shoot Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. in the chest, in a similar fashion to his death in this skit. **The only difference is that he used a pistol in the skit and that he was shot in the living room, not the bathroom. Cast (All play as themselves) Main Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Paul *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Terry Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Minor Characters *Poopy John Category:Skits